User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 8
One Piece Community App Hey, Yatanogarasu! Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that One Piece Wiki has been selected to receive a dedicated community app. This means that you will have an app exclusively for your community that you, the admins, can curate! Check out this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write in to . Thanks for being an exceptional community! Good luck with the app! Grace (profile)•(talk) 00:18, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Crat rights So I've been dealing with Gal's ongoing vandalism this week, and been largely successful thanks to Awaikage and his new bot account. Can I just stay a bureaucrat to give it admin rights whenever it's needed? I already talked to DP and he said he doesn't care if I keep the rights, so I guess it's up to you. Thanks. 03:01, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! And yeah, I have no intention of using them for any more than botting/temp admining people when there's trouble. It's still on you and DP for legit user rights stuff. 20:48, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Eleven centimeters In regards to the edit you just made on the Yomi Yomi no page, where is the source for that claim? The Dreamer (talk) 18:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Chopperman Can I make these pages for two characters from Episode 336? Here are the Funimation sub names. http://postimg.org/image/5lbd7tnnt/full/ http://s9.postimg.org/3v737lm7h/Screenshot_2015_01_05_09_24_56.png I asked Klobis and Zodiaque to check on the japanese names, but I didn't get a response. Thanks. 21:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC) re:Heads Up That's fine. Thanks for the warning and congratulations on the job. Hopefully I'll be in your boat soon too. 03:00, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah ofc, that was the whole point of having 5 admins, and congratulations about the job:) Congratulations on the job! Yeah I'm okay with that and thanks for the warning. ^^ 16:35, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Request: Remove conversation from one of your Talk page archives Hello, I just wanted to ask you if is possible for you to remove this conversation that I started from the 7th archive. If you can, thanks a lot. DekkenMinus (talk) 04:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, the reason of the request is that, the wiki I was admin of, kind of ended up being a "failed project", and in that conversation I was requesting you to affiliate with that wiki, while being totally naive, so I would prefer if that conversation wasn't there, I hope it makes sense to you XD. DekkenMinus (talk) 05:07, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I would prefer if it is deleted, but if the only thing possible is to hide it, it's ok for me. DekkenMinus (talk) 05:19, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks a lot for your help :) DekkenMinus (talk) 05:24, January 11, 2015 (UTC) You can't remove it. The rule is no talk page message can be removed unless it's vandalism. SeaTerror (talk) 20:04, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Help with Merging? Hey Yata, I just realized I have no idea how to merge pages. I don't even know if it's an admin-only thing or not... Regardless, I've realized we need to merge Talk:Zombies into Talk:Zombie. Can you help me out with that? Thanks. 03:15, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I thought there was more to it, so I just looked it up and found this helpful article on how to do it and keep the history. Hopefully it works out, gonna try now. 03:29, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Gif Hey can you add that gif to yami yami no mi page ? Marco 1907 (talk) 23:18, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Your talk archives Hey Yata, I've noticed a problem with the archives your talk pages. Check out User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 3. Something's happening to push all the text to the left. I removed your tabs template on Archive 5, and that seems to have fixed it. Perhaps it deals with the floating message about signatures? I don't really know, I just though I'd let you know about the problem. 03:18, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Purpose of Ban Forums Hey, JSD told me to ask for your (and other admins') thoughts on an important discussion regarding ban forums at Forum:Purpose of Ban Forums. Currently, it's pretty one-sided but not enough people have posted to call it a clear majority. We'd appreciate if you could comment on this. Thanks. 17:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) References Yo Yata, I had noticed the inconsistency in the references throughout the wiki. Two versions can be found; one with the pages and text in the reference, and one with only the chapter number. Which one should we actually use? The pages and text make it more accurate, but the chapter number should be more than enough imo. What do you think? Keep the text and pages or just leave them out? 13:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) JSD said that Sff told him the pages section of the gref template was created only to be used with SBS, because people were really inconsistent with page numbering for chapters. What do you think? 22:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC) What about the references used on the character histories or on arc pages, like this? The info that is referenced on the character histories is often about half the pages of the chapter , and on the arc page it is about all pages. Is it still necessary to put pages in these refs then? 23:17, February 21, 2015 (UTC)